


Imagine finding Kevin asleep

by Iknewyouweremuggle



Series: Supernatural One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker, OC, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine, imagine kevin, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknewyouweremuggle/pseuds/Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine coming back to the bunker and finding Kevin asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine finding Kevin asleep

"Hey, I'm back home again." You walk down the metal stairs of the bunker, about to scream that you bought everything for a cake when you see Kevin. He sits in his usual chair at the big table with the world map. But instead of translating a tablet or researching for a case he just lies there, face at the table, his eyes closed. Your loud arrival couldn't wake him. Even from your point you can still see the big dark circles around his eyes. He must have been really tired.

You smile and bring all the bags into the kitchen before going into your room and picking up a blanket. Then you return to Kevin, who started mumbling something you don't understand. You can see his eyes moving under his eyelids. He is probably dreaming. You aren't sure if it's a good dream or not so you just carefully wrap the blanket around his shoulders trying not to wake him and sit down next to him. You take away the glass of water standing next to his hand as well as the book he was reading. It's an old book about Mexican folk lore. You remember a report about some strange murders down there but that's not your division. They have hunters in Mexico, too.

Kevin must have tried to find something anyway. He's just like Sam, always trying to learn new stuff. You chuckle and close the book, when Kevin starts to move and babble more clear. You stand still and watch him.

His black hair is tousled and his skin is pale. It's obvious he hadn't much sleep lately. You know he was exhausted, but he insisted on finishing his task. The faster he translates the tablets the faster he can stop it.

That's when you start to think about his life for the first time. Not his prophet life with you here in the bunker, but his student life. He was good, very good. Advanced placement. And then you entered his life, his girlfriend got killed and his mother got kidnapped and probably killed, too. You never wanted to attend collage, but he wanted. And now he is stuck here, sitting in the dark, reading some instructions an angels wrote millenniums ago.

Suddenly you get angry. Really angry. You only know the life of a hunter, but Kevin, he had a normal life until the supernatural destroyed it. You clench your fists while starring at his face. Even now while he is sleeping he looks tired and haunted. And you just want to give him his old life back.

Then Kevin starts to move and talk. It pierces trough your thoughts and your anger and you watch him again. A small smile lies on his face. You don't understand most of what he is saying, only the last sentence is crystal clear.

"Just one slice, please..." He turns around and sighs. A big smile appears on your face and you try not to laugh out loud.

As soon as you are sure he won't talk again you stand up and leave, heading for the kitchen. Yes, maybe it's terrible what happened to him, but you can't change the past. But maybe you can make the present a bit better. It's clear he dreams of a good cake, and you want to do him this favor.


End file.
